Olefin polymerization catalysts are of great use in industry. Hence there is interest in finding new catalyst systems that increase the commercial usefulness of the catalyst and allow the production of polymers having improved properties.
Journal of the American Chemical Society, 1995, 117, pp. 3008-3021 discloses bis-phenoxides without dative bonds.
Journal of the American Chemical Society, 2005, 127(44), pp. 15528-15535 discloses compounds with no dative bonds.
WO 2003/091262 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,848 disclose bridged biaromatic catalyst complexes typically bridged via two heteroatoms.
Other references of interest include: U.S. Pat. No. 8,420,847; WO 2012/027448; U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,029,487; 5,889,134; 6,020,452; US 2013/0144018; US2004/0005984; US 2004/0010103; US 2004/0014950; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,841,502; 6,869,904; US 2005/0080281; U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,276; US 2005/0164872; U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,256; US 2006/0211892; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,126,031; 7,241,715; US 2008/0269470; U.S. Pat. No. 7,659,415; US 2006/0025548; US 2006/0052554; U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,292; US 2006/0205588; U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,714; Inorganic Chemistry, 2000, 39(16), pp. 3696-3704; Tetrahedron Letters, 1998, 39(43), pp. 7917-7920; Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1999, 64(21), pp. 7940-7956; Journal of the American Chemical Society, 2000, 122(10), pp. 2252-2260; Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1999, 64(12), pp. 4222-4223; Journal of Organic Chemistry, 2010, 75(20), pp. 6941-6952; Journal of Physical Chemistry, 1993, 97(25), pp. 6590-6591, Brook, Acc. Chem. Res. 1974, 7, p. 77; Ghose, B. Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1979, 164(1), pp. 11-18; Organometallics, 1997, 16(20), pp. 4240-4242; Journal of Macromolecular Science, Part A, Pure and Applied Chemistry, 2007, 44, pp. 977-987; Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1999, 64, pp. 4222-4223; and Journal of the American Chemical Society, 2010, 132(16), pp. 5566-5567.
There is still a need in the art for new and improved catalyst systems for the polymerization of olefins, in order to achieve specific polymer properties, such as high melting point, high molecular weights, to increase conversion or comonomer incorporation, or to alter comonomer distribution without deteriorating the resulting polymer's properties.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to novel catalyst compounds, catalysts systems comprising such compounds, and processes for the polymerization of olefins using such compounds and systems.